


Equinity

by Ice_Star



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Abstract, Bleak, Drama, Family Drama, Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Monologue, POV Multiple, Poetry, Sad, Sad Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Star/pseuds/Ice_Star
Summary: Luna realizes some things. Nightmare Moon does too. Celestia reflects on her grief.





	1. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/334467/5/missing-pages-scrawled-footnotes/equinity-poems

All  
is rotting  
All  
is crumbling  
Do you feel trembling?  
All  
has fallen  
The light is out  
The Pariah lives on


	2. Mare in the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/334467/5/missing-pages-scrawled-footnotes/equinity-poems
> 
> The chapters start to use more formatting tricks and colored text that simply don't seem to be provided by this site. The best experience might be just to use the link provided here.

When you look,  
Why do you choose down  
upon ponies,  
Where you see nothing  
but  
the dirt where you have fallen?

Yet you have the nerve  
to ask,  
Why I look above,  
Where I can see all,  
alone together with the stars.


	3. Celestia, Who Lives Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/334467/5/missing-pages-scrawled-footnotes/equinity-poems

Over and over  
a mortal is born  
Again and again  
a mortal has died  
Time after time  
(for all of them, such standard response, nearly automatic)  
Yet in your name,  
how many tears have I dried?  
(a single name, stricken from history, a dusty antique of a memory in my heart's attic)


	4. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/334467/5/missing-pages-scrawled-footnotes/equinity-poems

Composed, she dons her mask  
Expendable is her own welfare  
Losing a battle within herself  
Expectations of any return smashed  
Smiling forever after  
Trying to fill the emptiness  
In denial, as always  
Abhorred by her own actions

Cannot bear to tell any truth  
Acknowledge it, even  
No longer believes in the Harmony that she preaches

Can't bear to remember any longer  
Hollow beneath her coustume  
Altering conventions little by little, in her forgotten name  
Never wanted to hurt her sister so  
Grooms each Faithful Student for a single empty purpose  
Even though it is only to reassure herself


End file.
